Turned
by Pheoxy
Summary: Alice started her Journey to become a Pokemon Master when she was 11. She's about to turn 17 now and only has to win this Champion Ship, but what happens if she never made it to the match. Story about a Human turned Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

I stood looking into the mirror, going through my nerves one by one. Pulling myself together for the battle that would change my life. I win today and I become a Pokémon Master and then I can celebrate my birthday tomorrow, my 17th. My Team in my belt ready I walked out of the bathroom and into the beginning of the stairway and into the waiting room. My blond hair flying around me, I was shaking in my boots. I was bummed out my Mum and Sister would have to watch me on TV, my little sister started here pokemon journey in a week. I'd see her at the party.

"You can do it Alice." My friend and travelling companion cheered as I walked into the room, the other trainers stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Some with envy, some were looking at me with awe. I ran over to Grace and hugged her mainly for my own comfort, I'd met her just after I started 6 years ago. We've been through a lot since then, she was my best friend. Unlike me she doesn't want to be a master, just travel the world and see as much as she can. She's pretty strong pokemon trainer though. Scary sometimes too.

I kept walking till I reached the long hallway out to the center stadium when I felt a stinging sensation in my arm. I looked at it to find a dart sticking out and then I felt so tired my eyes closed by themselves and then there was nothing.

I heard voices after that, sometimes they'd be loud and then get quiet again. I don't know what was going on, I remember Grace telling me 'You can do it' but then I can't quite remember what happens after that. I know I'm awake now but its dark and I can't see anything, I'm so tired my arms and legs won't respond and I fall back to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed I was lying down,

"Hello." I called out, my voice hardly loud enough. "What's going on?" I asked, by now I'd noticed my arms, legs and even my head were strapped to some sought of bed. The bindings didn't hurt, they were surprisingly comfortable. I heard a beep and a wall slid open revealing a door, the light flooded in causing me to close my eyes from the sudden brightness in the room. A light flicked on and people talking interrupted my dizzy spell, by then I noticed I was tiring myself out from all the whispered shouts I tried to make. They didn't hear me, my eyes were only partly open as I was stuck staring at a wall.

As air rushed in from the door I noticed to my horror that I was completely naked as the wind caressed over my body.

2 men and woman must have walked in from the idle chats about something, I must not have been as awake as I thought because my head span and their words confused me like I was hearing from a great distance then my and body was moved again and I was staring at ceiling. A woman came and stood over me.

"She's awake." Was all I heard as I felt a prick in my arm, my brain screaming alerts all over my body as something covered my eyes.

"What's going…. On?" Was all I got out as pain erupted all around my body.

"Positive reaction." Was all I heard as I blacked out.

When I awoke in my stupor I was being loaded into a giant tank, cords and tubes were attached to me everywhere my head lolling around. I felt sick and I couldn't move, I was confused as to what was going on my mind wasn't functioning properly and then as quickly as I awoke I fell unconscious again.

'What happened?' I thought as the darkness overwhelmed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up several times, my body aching all the time. I couldn't move, my body wouldn't respond to me and I thought. 'I was so close' when all of sudden a bright light swept into my consciousness causing me to blink, everywhere still hurt. I tried to sit up only to pass out again as an overriding pain surged through me. Not long after I awoke feeling a little better, but I was cold. My entire body was numb, I opened my eyes to a searing brightness.

Looking out from my position, I noticed I was in some sought of class cage. Computers were everywhere outside it and some cords were still on me but all I could do was move my head a little and even that small action caused me to grow tired.

The room was empty where ever I looked and through the class there was a faint noise like an alarm, still unable to move I watched from my position my head beside me. Staring out past the class I wasn't able to bring myself together as any small movement even blinking nearly sent me into unconsciousness. I watched for what felt like hours when I fell asleep all the while I felt like I was missing something, something that would make me feel whole, something warm.

As I awoke from my dream I watched as flames consumed the door and spread around the walls, I knew I had to get away as some part of me welcomed it. As I tried moving my head fell back down, my arms felt wrong as did my legs. I moved my head around and as the dizziness left me I stared at what felt like my foot, but was actually a paw. I finally noticed why things looked wrong and why the room looked so big, these people had done something to me. That's why I felt strange.

A few minutes later as the flames were burning up the electronics and rapidly consuming everything in front of me there was a banging sound and water poured in. 2 people ran in and some pokemon trying to put out the fire. They were losing, I tried asking for help. But my throat constricted and all I got out was a strangled,

"ul…" A pokemon noticed me and got its trainers attention, he looked through the glass and spotted me. Compared to him I felt small. I watched helplessly as the glass broke and I was pulled limply out, I was held in the trainer's arms as she whispered.

"It's all going to be alright." Over and over again and pulled the cords off me.

As she carried me out of the building in her arms feeling small flames were everywhere. I tried talking again, but all I got out was another strangled,

"ulll.." and she repeated.

"I know, I know." All most like was a baby. "Everything will be alright."

When in truth, no it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The person carrying me ran hard, with me limply in her arms. I felt helpless and defeated as she ran with her pokemon, I wondered where the other trainer went.

The trees went by like a blur as I slowly drifted off. I didn't notice when we reached a town and the pokemon center up ahead, I didn't notice how I was laid down and frantic nurses and pokemon were trying to help me. Because I was slowly slipping away until something ignited in me, my chest burned with fire and I welcomed its embrace. The warm embrace I felt I was missing felt surreal and for once in these painful moments I finally felt alive again.

However it didn't last, I woke up in some sought of infirmary. At first I was confused how I got here until I tried to sit up and I noticed what I was looking at, a paw. I stared again and then tried to sit up only to roll onto my other side with my whole body aching, I tried again and fell off whatever I was on. I landed on the floor and yelped as I heard a sickening crunch and then pain flared through arm. But when I looked at it I realized it wasn't an arm because it had a paw as well. I was in pain and tears were coming, I was yelping I don't know why as nurse joy ran in and looked at me with concern.

A while later my 'paw' I was going to have trouble getting used to it was bandaged up and I was scolded by Nurse joy, telling me that "young pokemon like you aren't developed yet and that your bones a weaker and still growing." Then she told me to stay still. I didn't complain, I'd never seen a Joy show that side. She looked happy though, relieved about something. I noticed she must have been worried about me.

Later that day she'd moved me near her office and laid me down, I'd gathered I 'd broken my leg. I watched as a Jenny walked into the office and asked about a Vulpix, I drifted off thinking she was talking about something unimportant. Until I woke up and she had her face close to mine staring at me.

"Ah, she woke up." Jenny yelled and got scolded by Joy to be quiet. "She's so cute." I reddened instantly and tried to hide. It only made it worse. "Now she's trying to hide, she's so cute." I felt stupid as she talked about me like that, I'd never seen that side of a Jenny either. I was confused again, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything about it. As like before I tried talking to Nurse Joy but it came out strangled and weird which confused me but I knew what I was saying. She didn't though, she just placed some water in front of me.

"You're the cutest little Vulpix I have ever seen." It hit me stone. "In fact you're the only Vulpix I've ever seen in Sinnoh. Although I've never left." I looked at her while hiding and was surprised to see she wasn't much older than me.

"Are you sure you will be alright looking after this little Vulpix?" Nurse Joy asked her, I just looked between the two and sighed. My life is over.

"I'll be fine and Mum said I can finally go so I'll have heaps of time to look after her." Jenny replied

"If you're sure and aren't starting to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"That's what Mum said." Jenny looked grave.

"Ok then, I'll see you in 3 weeks Vulpix." Joy said as Jenny bent over and picked me up, surprised I jumped and yelped as I landed on my 'paw' still getting used to it. Nurse Joy turned around and frowned as I was completely smothered to her chest, I coughed as red flames flicked out scaring the hell out of me. I backed closer and instantly regretted it as she started hugging me and walked out the door. I watched Nurse Joy as we went, she was still frowning.

This isn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked out of the pokemon center we were defiantly in Pastoria City. I'd been here once on my journey to get the Fen Badge, I'd got it to. Apart from that though I only really visited the pokemon center, that was about 3 years ago I think. I have no idea what date it is at the moment.

"You want to be friends Vulpix." Jenny asked me.

'I'm not a Vulpix' I said but it came out "Vul vul ul pix." A Wingull flying past looked at me strangely.

"OK, well let's get you home." Jenny told me. Home was in the other direction. I looked up at her, oh god she has that look. Like when I got my first pokemon. I feel sorry for this girl I really do, because when or if I can get back to normal. She's going to be lonely. "Last week in the Championship, a trainer disappeared. If she won that match she would have been a Master." "Everyone thinks something happened to her, because some of her pokemon were found at the scene."

'Hang on what slow down, where are they now?' Of course it came out in Vulpix so she just looked at me and said.

"Yea I hope she's alright too." Well this is frustrating. "I remember when she first came here. I watched her battle with Crasher. He didn't stand a chance." And two claps to the handicapped Vulpix former Pokemon Master in the making. If I was human still, I don't know what I would've done.

Someone put me out of my misery.

"Where here." She said looking down at me. I looked towards the house and marveled at what I saw, so this is who's house it was down by the water front. 3 years ago when I came here I thought it was some guys vacation house.

I remember those times.

"Alice close your mouth." Grace said, I looked towards her "Your drooling."

"Oh" I had said as I closed my mouth and wiped the drool away. Grace was busy laughing at me.

I didn't want those times to end back then, I remember before it all I was going to go with her after I won or lost. She thought we were going to go our separate ways, I didn't have time to tell her.

Next thing I know where going through the door.

"Mum are you home?" She called out. No answer, "She must still be out on patrol." She said looking down at me, this is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat me down on the couch and left to go do something. I wasn't paying much attention because I'd got a bit sleepy and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up as the front door opened and in walked an older Version of Jenny, she sat her keys down as a Growlithe ran in. Worried I shuffled over as much as I could to the back of the couch and hid beside the cushion. It was hard moving but I managed, unfortunately the Growlithe smelt me. It walked over to me and got half way up the couch, I just glared at it. It didn't go away or move that much though. The older Jenny walked in and saw me, I backed away further and as she went to pick me up I tried to jump away only landing on my broken paw. I didn't even know how to walk properly let alone jump with four legs.

I yelped as I landed, the younger Jenny ran in as the older one scooped me up with concern on her face.

"Aren't you the cute one?" She said to me, I glared and tried to wriggle out of her hands. They were like a vice though, I was going now here.

"Mum she's got a broken leg." Younger Jenny said, her face still itched concern.

"I know, I dropped in to the Pokemon Center on the way home." She said looking over to Growlithe. "Now Growlithe, you have to look after her ok?"

"Growlithe" 'Yes Mam'.

Ok, now I'm confused. Since when could I understand pokemon?

You know what screw it, I'm hungry and if I'm stuck like this they might as well feed me. A little part of me died inside at that comment though.

"Vul vul ul" 'I'm Hungry'. The Growlithe looked at me and nudged her Older Jenny's leg and walked over to its bowl and sat down looking towards us.

"So you're hungry?" Younger Jenny asked.

"Ull" 'Yes' was all I could reply.

"Joy, can you get some food ready for our little Vulpix." Oh the humanity, at least I found out her name though. It was getting annoying calling her the 'Younger Jenny'.

The only thing bad about it was, they fed me milk. Like come on, I have teeth you know. I got them to figure that out though. When they were at the table eating Joy dropped some food and I got it. Now I'm not one to do that, but I was dying there give me some credit and it did taste good. Apart from the tangy taste and the odd look I got.

"I think she doesn't need milk anymore Joy." Jenny told her.

If I ever find out who did this to me they're going to pay, big time.


	6. Chapter 6

Still at the table.

"Actually when we left she spat fire and she got scared, it was so cute Mum." If you're wondering what's going on, dinner sucked. "It was really cute how she snuggled into me." And it's been going on like this for a while. Cute this, cute that, bored.

The only good side was that every couple of minute's Joy would slip me some food. That poke food, no thanks.

I'm not that low.

"Can I keep her when I go?" Joy suddenly asked her Mum and mean while I looked over to the Growlithe.

'Help!' "Vul!" I squeaked out to him, he looked towards Jenny. I tried to wriggle out and escape, but I slipped between her legs. 'Eek!' "Ulll!" She lifted me up and pointed me at her Mum.

'I'm not a Toy!' I spat out. But of course, she took it the wrong way.

"See she wants to." What did I do to deserve this? If this was about that time I caused that avalanche that covered that town, I promise I'll never do it again.

It was an Accident, in case that helps. Please don't say yes!

It only made it worse though.

"See, she's even giving you the eye treatment." No, don't use it against me.

"I'll think about it, but first get to bed. We have to get those pokemon who keep stealing from the neighbors and causing mischief lately.

Lucky break I guess and was swooped up and taken up with Joy.

"I can't wait Vulpix, I've always wanted to become a trainer but I didn't know what to say to Mum." I feel like the Teddy Bear that's meant to make her feel better being held like this I thought as she suddenly started patting me on the head, how demeaning. Well I suppose it might help me get back, to wherever those people did this to me and get them to turn me back. Wait not a good Idea, they might lock me up and poke holes in me.

I was sat down on her bed as I thought through the mass confusion clouding my head. She got under the covers and pulled them over me and then hugged me and said "good night". At least she's cute in her sleep, no. I'm starting to think like her, wait she's asleep I could escape? Not going to happen with my leg broken, paw was killing me OK?

I sat awake wondering what everyone's doing as she slept beside me. It was a bit warm though, feeling like I needed to breathe out heavier flames erupted from my mouth and caught a light on the covers. Panicking I stamped them out as quickly as I could in wonder, then I sat over to the side and curled up wondering what the hell I just did.

Ember?

Before I knew it I'd cuddled up beside Joy and fallen asleep.


End file.
